There's a Chibi Link in my Garage!
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Yeah um...I got some problems over here. Ya see, I was minding my own business, playing my games, yada yada yada, BOOM. Chibi Toon Link appears! I seriously didn't know that he could be more Kawaii than this. Seriously. Anyway, Please help me keep him under control!
1. What in the world

Okay, this may or may not seem weird to you, but...There's a tiny Link in my room. No, you read right, there's a..._chibi...__**Link **_in my room! He just...Okay, I think I know why he got here, and it may be a bit of my fault...

* * *

I was just minding my own business, chilling on my bed, doin some awesome stuff... Okay nevermind, I was screaming my ass off, trying to find the last key to the dungeon in The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker HD. It wasn't really helping with the fact that freaking FloorMasters kept on grabbing me and taking me to the first part of the dungeon. All that did was make me scream louder until my brother told me to shut up. Well, not in that kind of way, more like...

"MORISSA, SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE YOU WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!" And then he threw a sock at me. Full of butter.

...

Yah, Morissa is my name, stop staring at me like I started cussing like nuts! Anyway, I was trying my best to find the key, but all that was coming was stupid rupees and some weird Butterfly necklace. Enemies kept on attacking me until I had just a heart left.

I paused the game and looked down at my Wii U, looking at the dungeon map I failed to follow.

"...WTF IS THIS? This... I DON'T UNDERSTAND. What does it meeaaan?" I whined to myself, clutching the poor Wii U tablet thingy to my chest. If It were alive, it'd be suffocating.

"...Why does this game hate me?" I said right before I unpaused. Just like before, Link was standing there, panting, as his hearts were low. He seemed ready to collapse, but I knew that he wouldn't until I got a game over. I bet he's just thinking, 'OMG I NEED TO DIE SO THAT I CAN HAVE FULL HEALTH AGAI-'

OH MY GLOB A CHEST.

IT JUST...

I'm crying right now. No joke, I'm seriously crying. This chest MUST contain the key, IT MUST.

I made Link walk to the Chest and then open it. There was the epic music with him digging into the chest... I dance to the music and sing with it as well...DON'T JUDGE.

Anyway, the music was just about to end and I anticipated the key in his hands, him in a proud stance with a smile on his face, the DANANANAAAAAAAAAAAA Music blaring into my eardrums, the relief tha-

...

What?

I-It's...

It's empty...

HUH?!

I just... Is this a glitch or something? Cause this doesn't really happen until Phantom Hourglass, when you already had the key to the dungeon and the chest was empty. This isn't supposed to happen! What's going on? I HOPE THIS ISN'T A CREEPYPASTA. Gosh I hate those... I hastily looked towards my closet, thinking...

I walk towards there.

I grabbed the doornob.

I slowly turned it and opened the door.

It sounded with a small 'creee.

"Dude, if you're checking for the tooth fairy again, I swear to god."

I jumped with a gasp as my crazy brother walked into my bedroom. "Hey! She may come and rip out my teeth in my sleep! I hope that I won't get money shoved into my eyeballs either." I said as I folded my arms and pouted.

My bro rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Anyway, you should go to sleep soon, it's freaking 4 in the morning, you woke me up FIVE TIMES with your screaming! I think I regret getting you that Wii U and Wind Waker for your birthday two months ago..."

"At least it's too late to take them back for a full refund, cause I'm already at a Dungeon! Besides, I've done something to the Wii U that makes SURE that you can't turn it in."

"...What'd you do?" He asked with a questioning glance.

"I'm not telling~" I cheered.

My bro shook his head, "Dude, quit stalling and go to bed, we have to go shopping tomorrow, remember? To go get you your dress for the wedding of our Aunt and her fiancé."

I groaned with huge distaste. I'm not one of those fru-fru girls that loves shopping and will do ANYTHING for a stupid set of heels, how can you walk in those anyway? I always fall flat on my dark, freckled face. What? I was adopted. Don't become racist ya hear? Can't deal with those guys... Anyway, Shopping is NOT my type of thing. Every time as a child, whenever my bro took me to the store or whatever, I would always keep up a fight, kicking and screaming my butt off, you couldn't stop me. The only way to get me to calm down was to A, Take me out and get me some ice cream, or B, take me to the game section and buy me something. My bro always went with the hard way and just dealt with me kicking his...Yeah.

Oh god I'm rambling. I always do that. Back to Adventure!

"Are you sure I have to go? I mean, I'm 14 for crying out loud! What's a 14 year old supposed to do at a wedding? Gorge herself with cake until she's knocked out?"

"That's what you did at your 4th birthday party."

"SHADDUP I WAS A WILD CHILD BACK THEN...hey that rhymed."

"I don't get why you kept on screaming "The cake is a Lie" at the other children before eating the cake itself though."

"That's what you get for letting me use a computer at an early age! You should've waited until I was like...FIVE!"

My bro shook his head again. "Anyway, go shower, gotta be fresh for tomorrow. And all the shopping!"

"STFU I WASH MYSELF WHEN I WANT...Maxie." I snickered for a second.

Instantly my brother flushed with red in the face as his girly not actual nickname was said. His real name was Maxwell, but bullies from before started calling him that before they started getting along and became friends, but they never stopped calling him the girly name when teasing.

"...Just shower and go to bed." Was all he said before leaving.

I just scoffed and was about to turn off the game, when I noticed something strange... Instead of Link looking at his hands with an upset face, he seemed to be staring...at me.

...

Please don't tell me this is going to be another CreepyPasta.

* * *

**This is a story I intend to update and stuff. XD Yeah, no more procrastinating.**

**Guess a reference! First person who does gets a cookie!**

**This story is actually kind of fun to write! Expect something soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wii U or Wind Waker HD or Link, or Floormasters XD**

**BUT I DO OWN MAXWELL AND MORISSA! :D**


	2. Static screen I guess

I sat, gaping at the tv, which still featured the little hero staring at me. For a courageous child, he was very ill mannered, didn't his Grandma tell him it's rude to stare? His giant cat eyes were fixed on me, and nothing else. It was actually kind of adorable...

NO. DON'T LET THE CUTENESS GET TO YOU. THIS IS WEIRD AND CREEPY. Anyway, I scooted my body over to the left, to see if he was actually looking at me, or just staring at the-... Yep, he's staring at me. I hope his eyes don't go black and start to drip blood, maybe I should write this as a creepypasta if I survive.

I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, writing my "Goodbye" note. I mean, when this guy kills me, I want my brother to know why I'm gone. Suddenly, I grabbed the paper and ripped it up. I wasn't going down without a fight! Though I need to check and see if this really is a haunted game.

I grabbed my Wii U tablet thingy and pressed the A button, as I had paused the game to write my note. The text on the screen disappeared with that small tune, and the game continued, but Link was still staring. Seriously, I know I'm good looking but I didn't want to attract children that aren't teenagers yet! I don't even think that kid's going through puberty, though twelve years old is usually when children are in or starting it. How did the NPC's go through puberty anyway... WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT PUBERTY IN A TIME LIKE THIS.

Okay, stupid rambling aside. I instructed Link to talk to the King of Red Lions, or KoRL. He seemed pretty normal, his text seemed normal as well. I made Link climb into the KoRL and start sailing, just to let you guys know, I was currently in the Forest Haven (Is that how you spell it?), just beating the Flower boss and listening to the awesome music Makar and his little Happy Tree Friends played. I'm going to put that in Youtube and listen to it as soon as I know what it's called... Eh, I'll just put in, "Makar's happy song" and hope I'll get something good.

As I was sailing, my brother peeked through the door of my room, that perv. He threw a bar of soap at my face, resulting in me dropping my controller in surprise and pain. I growled at him and grabbed my night clothes, reluctantly pausing the game and leaving the room to go shower. However, the game seemed to unpause, but I was already in the bathroom before I noticed.

* * *

"...I think you can stop staring now..."

Link dropped his gaze from the screen, closing his eyes and breathing an exhale of relief. It was the first time he ever made eye contact with his Player, and he couldn't look away. He would always advert his eyes into different directions, never fully setting on his Player unless facing directly towards them, then he had a reason to. It was not really advised to look into The Wall, his people would call it, there would always be weird people doing stuff on the outside, they would say.

However, this girl he saw...

Was the weirdest packet of Sunshine and Rainbows he had ever seen.

"...I told you to never stare Link! Do you know what happens when you stare? Players get worried! And do you know what happens when Players get worried? THEY DESTROY THEIR GAMES! They're always fearing the games that were swarmed by ghosts! It's not good if you look at the screen, especially if you stare!" The KoRL screeched worriedly.

Link rolled his eyes, not really giving a crud about the haunted games. Besides, that only happened to Sonic, but the humans loved that one game, so they made more copies, not really haunted.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! That girl could've gotten frightened and killed all of us! You're lucky she's that nutty not to care!" The red boat screeched again.

Link sighed, the KoRL was right, he could've killed everybody in his world, including him. He looked in his spoils bag Niko gave him after he won the rope swinging game, grimacing as a whole bunch of rotten pears looked up at him with those ugly souless eyes.

He shivered, immediately putting away the bag.

He looked up back at the screen, which was starting to get fuzzy. He sent a questioning glance at the KoRL, but all he returned was a glare that said, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." Or something of the like, it was hard to tell from a freaking _boat _for crying out loud.

The static on the screen shifted and suddenly shone a bright light, directing it towards Link, who quickly leaned to his left to avoid the beam, as he was in a boat surrounding an ocean currently. The light made a turn and started towards him again. Link, sometimes liking to be an idiot, jumped into the water in hopes of avoiding it. What he didn't know is that water slowed him down, making him unable to avoid the next shot...


End file.
